Once Upon a Time Lord
by Etimire T
Summary: Once upon a time there was a young man who lived alone in his clock shop in Storybrooke, Maine. He planned to spend the rest of his life quietly tinkering. But then he met Henry Mills and his life began to collapse as he realized that his life was a lie. His memories were false. He wasn't even human.
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is written in script form. Please don't be scared of that. Just try it out and maybe you'll realize you like it:)

Once Upon a Time Lord

Scene 1:Henry Mills

-MATTHEW TENANT'S clock shop- early morning.

_(Camera floats dreamily through the front door of a weather beaten shop._ _The tick, tick, tick of hundreds of clocks lining the walls of of the shop, perfectly in unison, meet our ears. It is a soothing, hypnotizing sound, and adding to the mix, the Atlantic waves just under the dock that the shop sat on, only amplify the effect. The shop is a conglomeration of every sort of clock, grandfather clocks, grandmother clocks, coo-coo clocks, wrist watches, time pieces, fob watches, and many others. They line the walls and take up the shelves, fill the front desk, and generally made a lot of noise. The camera flies through a back door and into a small, lived in apartment and finally into the bathroom. Matthew stares solemnly at his tired reflection in the mirror that hangs on the white-washed wood wall, fully clothed. He washes his face and seems to contemplate his haggard appearance sadly. Sighing, he exits the apartment and picks a coo-coo clock off of the front desk)_

MATTHEW: This time I'll _actually _get it to Grannies… _(He pauses for a moment to listen to the ticking clocks around him. He frowns. Something's not quite right about it. Something is _always _wrong with the sound, but he can't place it. Shrugging,_ _he sticks the coo-coo clock into his backpack and a bell jingles as he exits the shop into the crisp morning air. He steps very deliberately as he moves across the wood planks. He is about to leave the ocean behind and enter the small town when something catches his eye. He turns. Squints. On the beach a boy swings his legs. The boy sits dejectedly on a worn wooden play castle that is half buried in the sand. Matthew debates with himself for a moment, as if wondering whether he should bother interfering. However, after a moment he turns on his heels and heads toward the beach. No boy ought to be out all alone this early in the morning.)_

MATTHEW: Hey! Hey kid!

_(The boy starts, staring up at Matthew in curiosity and subdued nervousness. He waits until Matthew nears him before speaking)_

BOY: Who're you? (_Looks Matthew up and down sceptically)_ Did my mom send you?

MATTHEW: (_Slowly, cautiously. He doesn't want to frighten the child_) I'm Matthew. And no, your mom didn't send me. Why?

_Boy shrugs._

MATTHEW_: (Scratches his neck awkwardly) _Whacha doin' out here? Does your mom know you're not at home?

_(Boy makes no reply. Shrugs again and shifts something in his hands. It's a large book. Matthew is clearly concerned by the boy's silence, but says nothing. Instead he steps closer and hops up next to the boy on the wood castle. Not quite trusting Matthew, the boy scoots away and hugs the book to his chest.)_

MATTHEW: I told you my name. What's yours?

BOY: (_Reluctantly) _Henry. Henry Mills.

_(Fades to black)_

_AN: PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: So maybe I messed up by changing it to script form after I already posted the first chapter in prose. Sorry if it bothers you:-/ If you're not a new reader and are totally confused, I'd go back and read the first chapter, which is now in prose form. I read a story in prose a bit back and thought I'd try it out. Anyway, tell me what you think.**_

Scene Two: Listen to me.

-THE DOCTOR, AMY POND. In the past and colors are muted- Burnt forest- Fairy Tale Land- Night.

THE DOCTOR: We should _never _have come here! (_He races frantically through a black, tangled forest, Amy at his side and Rory slightly behind. His shirt is torn open and his bowtie hangs united around his neck._

AMY: _(She's just as disheveled, her green leggings ripped down the thigh and her fiery hair braided to the side, but stuck with leaves and tangles)_ I told-

DOCTOR: Don't say 'I told you so', Amy!

AMY: _(Defiant)_ _You _said, 'hey, it'll be fun! Parallel universes are a once in a life cycle sort of thing'!

DOCTOR: If you hadn't insisted we meet Prince oh-so-charming-

AMY: _For the last time_, it's just _Charming._

DOCTOR: (_Eyes stormy. He's scared, but not for himself. He lashes out in anger)_ Like I care! Guess what, Pond? There's _no _Snow White without the Evil Queen!

AMY: _(Amy stops running, panting from the exertion)_ That's not fair and you know it. Blaming each other gets us no where. I say we find the TARDIS and get out of here.

_(Now the Doctor skids to a stop. His shoulder stiffen and he swivels around faster than humanly possible)_

DOCTOR: _(He's frustrated)_ What? Just run away?

AMY: _(anxiety bruing in her eyes. Behind them there is the sound of horses and shouting soldiers hidden in the dark wood. Both Amy and the Doctor stiffen at the sound.) _Yes. Just this time, Doctor. Leave these people to their own difficulties.

_(Rory finally catches up to them, breathing heavily. His clothes are torn and dirty like his comrades)_

_RORY: _Why did you stop?! It's right behind us! And the soldiers are- _(he stops when he sees the Doctor's stormy expression. The Doctor appears to reluctantly consider Amy's demand for a few moments. His face saddens and he takes off running again. _

_(Rory and Amy glance at each other, shrug, keep running.)_

DOCTOR: _(over his shoulder)_ For once, Amy, I think you might be right. This isn't our problem. _(he waves her forward and darts behind a large tree)_ The TARDIS is just over here! _(we see a flash of blue and then warm yellow, flickering lights. The TARDIS looks like a beacon of safety)_

AMY: _(Surprised, she breathes a sigh of relief)_ Oh. I- well, good! For once you're seeing sense.

RORY: What? How did you manage that?

_(Amy shrugs and they both follow the Doctor toward the TARDIS. Stumbling over roots and rocks and utterly exhausted, Amy and Rory tumble into the inviting doors of the TARDIS without a second thought. Sitting down on the steps, Amy closes her eyes and exhaled slowly. I'm safe now, her posture seems to suggest.)_

_(beat.)_

AMY: _(Her eyes snap open)_ Where's the Doctor?

RORY: (glances around the TARDIS and his face falls.) He's not-

AMY: _(flies to her feet and races to the door but it slams shut decidedly and refuses to open_) He is! He's outside! YOU IDIOT! _(she slams her fist on the door and the TARDIS grumbles. A look of guilt passes over Amy and she continues to slam against the door. Of course the Doctor wouldn't run away! How could she think he would ever consent?)_

RORY: Amy.

AMY: GET IN HERE YOU STUPID, _STUPID, _SELFLESS IDIOT!

RORY: Amy!

AMY: IT"S GOING TO CATCH UP TO YOU!

RORY: AMY! _(He stands behind her now and she nearly smacks into him when she swings around. Terror is in her eyes and tears dribble down her face)_

AMY: Just _shut up_, okay! He's out there! It's gonna take him with them and then we'll never-

RORY: We'll find him. He knows what he's doing. Snow White has a plan. We just have to find them.

(Amy's exhaustion and fear has drained her and she falls against her husband's chest)

AMY: He could be anywhere!

RORY: (museing) Anywhen…

AMY: Not helping.

RORY: Sorry.

(SUDDENLY a light flashes on the center console of the TARDIS and the DOCTOR's voice echoes through the room)

DOCTOR: Hello? Ponds? Can you hear me, Ponds?

(Shocked, Amy and Rory stumble to the center console, where the Doctor looks up at them from a screen. He's outside the TARDIS, standing with a sad smile. He waves)

RORY: We see you.

DOCTOR: Good! Fantastic! Brilliant! Is Amy there?

AMY: _(Gulps)_ Yes. I- I'm here.

DOCTOR: Good. Cause I know you're freaking out right now and I know you're absolutely furious at me.

AMY: You've got that right.

_(Rory elbows her and she scowls)_

DOCTOR: But I have to do this. I can't just abandon them.

AMY: Why not?! They have a plan! You heard the cricket! (_She knows she usually wouldn't say such a thing, but she's angry and afraid)_

_(The Doctor's gaze falls to his feet and he sighs.)_

DOCTOR: Because, Amy. _I'm _part of their plan.

RORY AND AMY TOGETHER: You're _what_!

RORY: Since _when_?

DOCTOR: When is a bit of a shifty term when it come to me, you know that. It's the only way they'll survive. _(Looks up at them and smiles)_ It's gonna be alright, Ponds. You're brilliant, the both of you. The TARDIS should know where to go, but she won't be able to get you in until the curse is broken.

RORY: So basically we sit around while you and this 'savior child' fix everything?

DOCTOR: Oh far from that, I'll need you on the outside, finding the savior, keeping her safe until she's grown up.

AMY: But she could be anywhere!

(The Doctor grins mischievously)

DOCTOR: Yup. Luckily I managed to lock on to her while she was being sent. _(holds his screwdriver up)_ The TARDIS won't be accurate, linear wise, but she'll land somewhere along Emma's timeline- _(There's a loud bang behind the Doctor. He jumps and looks behind him. A look of fear flits over his face for just an instant before vanishing. He looks back at the Ponds)_ The spell will be here any second. I'll- I'll be waiting for you. You can do it, Ponds. I trust both of you.

_(Amy buries her face in Rory's shoulder and the Doctor points his screwdriver at the camera. It hisses and goes black just as tentacles of purple fog reach the edges of the screen. The TARDIS moans and takes off, leaving the Fairy Tale Land and the Doctor with it)_

_(Scene fades to black as Amy and Rory stare at the screen in shock and despair)_


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3: I Understand

-MATTHEW, HENRY- Storybrooke beach- Early morning

MATTHEW: Are you scared of something? _(he is sitting next to Henry and glances occasionally at the book in curiosity)_

HENRY: _(Non-convincingly)_ No. I was trying to hide the book.

MATTHEW: Why?

HENRY: _(Reluctantly) _It's... important. I can't tell you any more right now. Not until I read to the end.

_(Suddenly we hear a car pull up to the edge of the beach, and someone calls Henry's name from within. Henry drops all pretenses of bravery and shoves the book at Matthew. His eyes widen and he looks Matthew in the eye)_

HENRY: You _can't _let her see it! Please. It's vital! Quick, put it in your bag. I'll come back for it later.

MATTHEW: _(Startled and confused) _Who? Why? Hey! _(Henry hops down from the castle and starts jogging across the sand toward the car.)_ Henry! What're you talking about?

_(Henry pauses at the curb and turns. He mouths the words 'I'm sorry' and then slips into the sleek vehicle. Matthew stands next to the castle, the book hidden in his bag, a perplexed expression on his face)_

_(Henry is in the car and crosses his arm sulkily. Regina sits in the driver's seat)_

REGINA: _(Irritated)_ You can't just run off like this, Henry! Do you _know _what time it is?

_(Henry lifts his chin defiantly)_ HENRY: No. The clocks always say it's eight-fifteen.

REGINA: _(Purses her lips)_ Don't be smart with me, Henry. What were you doing out there anyway? Who was that man?

Henry: _(shrugs)_ He just saw me out there. His name's Matthew.

REGINA: _(Regina stiffens slightly and her hands tighten on the wheel) _Matthew… Tennant?

HENRY: I dunno. He came out of that clock shop on the dock, the one you said I can't go in. _(He tags on the end with a bit of spite and you get the feeling that he's argued with her about this subject before)_

REGINA: _(Sighs) _What is with you and that _shop_? It's nothing interesting, just a bunch of old clocks. That man, Matthew Tennant, he's _dangerous_. He spends all his time alone doing _who knows_ what! I don't want you around him. I don't want you to talk to him. I want you to forget you ever saw him. Do you understand?

HENRY: … He didn't seem so bad to me. A bit weird, but nice and… _(He pauses, thinking deeply)_ There's something different about him… like an _energy_. He feels more alive.

REGINA: HENRY!

HENRY: _(Henry sighs) _…I understand.

_(Fades to black)_

AN: (I know that was short. I'll try to update quickly:) PLEASE REVIEW:DDDD


End file.
